Cheaters and Bleeders
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Jade walks into Beck's RV in the middle of the night after being kicked out by her dad and sees Tori and Beck sleeping in each others arms with clothes off the floor so she runs away to Beacon Hills only to end up on Derek Hale's bed and him looking over her, with a wet rag stained red. Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Andre are OCC. Suspense/Supernatural/Drama.


**A/N: Yeah, I have a ton of stories. I'll get to them. Some stories, I might not update but if there's any that's on a cliffhanger or something, tell me and I'll update it. I know Tori is not a trollop but its fanfiction; what do you expect? Beck becomes evil, you don't make a big deal about it, Jade becomes nice, you don't make a big deal about it, Robbie becomes a jock, you don't make a big deal about it, Andre becomes a complete different person, you don't make a big deal out of it, Cat becomes like Jade, you don't make a big deal out it, but when someone OCC's Tori, you act like it's the end of the world. Guess what? It's fanfiction. Jennifer will be good in this and will help them; same with Aiden and Ethan. Also, this takes place in season 1 of Victorious and obviously season 3 of Teen Wolf. Jade is 16. **

Jade drove down the road, suitcase in backseat, tears in her eyes, radio turned up loud as she escaped from the world. She wasn't going far. She decided to go to a small town in California, Beacon Hills. She had recently caught Beck and Tori in bed together and clothes on the floor. As the clock turned to 6:30am, the sun started to rise.

She inhaled sharply as she walked inside the school building, dropping out of Hollywood Arts. She headed to the office and walked in to see the lights on and Helen sitting in her office. Jade walked into the office and spoke up.

"Helen...I'd like to leave Hollywood Arts." Jade signed papers and walked to her locker. She put everything in it in a big bag and walked out to her car, ready to go to Beacon Hills. It was official; she was leaving Hollywood Arts behind.

Passing through L.A to Beacon Hills, she has repeating flashbacks of why she left L.A. One of them was because her dad kicked her out just for being born. Her mom was killed by a drunk driver when she was just 8 so all she had was Beck...but, not anymore. Not since Tori Vega came into his life. Before she left her house, she registered herself into school early so she would be attending on Monday.

**Cat's POV**

Once I wake up, I get dressed, brush my hair and teeth, I head to Jade's house since it was Friday. "What do you mean 'she's gone'?!" I shout, running into Jade's room to see nothing there, except a bed with no covers and naked walls.

There's something they're not telling me. I go back home and try to contact Jade. She has to be somewhere. She can't just disappear.

I get on my computer and get on Microsoft Word. I open up a clear picture of Jade and start writing;

_JADE WEST; MISSING; LAST SEEN: 3/4/13; HAIR COLOR: JET BLACK WITH PURPLE HIGHLIGHTS; EYE COLOR: GREEN. _

I print 500 copies of them and set them on the desk before grabbing my school bag. On my way out, I grab a few pictures along with a stapler and staple them anywhere in the town on my way to school.

**Beck's POV**

Tori and I walk into the school and see Jade's locker designs gone. I drag Tori over with me as Cat stares sadly at her locker. I raise my eyebrow and take my phone out. I dial Jade's phone number and get her voicemail.

Sinjin runs up to us and starts talking. "Jade left Hollywood Arts this morning. She told me that if Beck ever asks where you are, to kick him in the spot where it hurts for cheating. Congrats, Beck, she left. You can stop sneaking around." Sinjin walks away as I roll my eyes.

**Derek's POV**

I was sitting down with a sick Jennifer watching TV when we turned on the news. "AMBER ALERT! AMBER ALERT! AMBER ALERT! 17 year old Jade West has been reported missing. She was last seen yesterday. Reports say that she's most likely a run-away. If you hear anything, call..." I change the channel, becoming uninterested.

**Jade's POV**

Man, I feel really dizzy. I decide to go take a walk in the woods, so I parallel park near the road and put my hands in my pocket as I walk down a random past. When was the last time I drank something?

**Scott's POV**

After school, Isaac and I decide to go over to Derek's just because we want to. I race Isaac there and run through the door to see Derek and Jennifer kissing.

"Gross!"

"Hey, you kiss girls too and you don't hear me saying 'gross' when you kiss Allison."

"You have a point." I open the refrigerator and grab a coke.

**Jade's POV**

As the sun goes down, I get a bit dizzier that I stop at a tree and fall, causing me to tumble down and pass out.

**Cat's POV**

I walk around outside when I see Jade's picture covered with thousands of missing dog fliers. I rip them all off and throw them away. Seriously? She's missing and she has an abused brother at home and all you're concerned about is your dog?

**Derek's POV**

"Hey, Derek, what time should we go hunt?" Isaac asks, biting into an apple and taking a seat on the chair.

"Yeah, when do we go hunt?" Scott joins the conversation as Allison, Lydia, and Stiles walk in the loft.

"We can go right now. Guys, be nice." I warned Lydia, Stiles, and Allison on our way out.

While in the woods, I stumble on a mysterious body. She's so beautiful. "Scott, Isaac, come over here." I shout as I pick her up. "See if she has a fever."

"She's warm." Scott feels her head and we take her back to the apartment and put on my bed.

"Who's that?" Jennifer asked, before coughing.

"A girl we found in the woods."

"Dude, she seems dehydrated. Try giving her some water." Stiles suggested. I notice she has a few scrapes and cuts and she's bleeding from the corner of her head. "Stiles wet a rag and bring it to me. Isaac, go get some Band-Aids in my bathroom. Scott, go get some water and put it in a cup."

"Derek, should we take her to the hospital to get professional help? You're not very...well, professional." Lydia suggests, standing up and walking over to the bed.

"Agreed."

"I'll tell my mom we're coming with someone who was in the woods." Scott gets out his phone and calls his mom. I roll my eyes and pick her up. Jennifer gets in the front seat of my car while Scott helps put the girl in the back. Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Isaac ride in Stiles' jeep on the way to the hospital.

Ms. McCall meets us outside with a gurney and we help take the girl out of the car. Ms. McCall gasps which seems she knows about the girl. "This is the missing girl from L.A...Jade West."

"Oh, that's why she looks familiar."

"Yeah, no time for chit chat. Just take care of her." I interrupt super annoyed.

"She's dehydrated. We're going to need to insert an IV to get liquid in her veins. I believe you can handle the rest of it."

"But, isn't it you're job to completely take care of the patient. Just give her some stitches on her forehead and get some liquid in her veins." I explain the process since it doesn't seem like she knows what to do. Jennifer and I go sit in the waiting room with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac while Stiles goes to the vending machine.

"I'm getting thirsty. I'm gonna go get some coffee." Scott gets up and goes with Allison while Ms. McCall comes back out.

"She got an IV. She just got dizzy and I guess when she collapsed she tumbled a little. You can take the thing home if you want but you have to bring it back." We nod and go to the room. She looks so peaceful...and she's back to her normal color.

**Jennifer's POV**

After all that work, we finally get back in Derek's car and drive back to his loft. I help him with the objects as he carries Jade. He lies her on his bed once we get in. I'm starting to feel a bit better, but still a bit stuffy. Derek gets a blanket and covers her him, but alert about her IV.

He grabs the wet rag and starts dabbing the bleeding spot and Stiles brings over the Band-Aids. Scott fills a cup with water and fills the sailing **(A/N: I think that's what their called) **bag up again.

**Jade's POV**

Ugh, I have a headache. I open my eyes and see I'm somewhere else. Wait, what happened to the woods? Why is my head wet?" I look around to see strangers and scream.


End file.
